Thanks To Mori
by Tracey4t
Summary: A new girl at Ouran isn't sure if she'll be happy there, until she meets Mori First of six thank you stories Thanks to LindzM89
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

Dedicated to LindzM89 as one of my six thank you stories

Lindsey Shaji sighed as she was driven in her new limo through the crowded streets of Japan towards whatever school it was that her uncle was insisting on her attending. Her two cousins were sitting on the opposite side of the limo, looking out the window and doing their best to ignore her.

"How much longer until we get there?" Lindsey asked, mostly as an attempt to end the awkward silence in the limo.

"Oh god, she's talking again," muttered her cousin Taichi who was the same age as her.

"Just be quiet patient," ordered the other cousin Ichiro, who was a year older than Lindsey and Taichi. Both boys returned to ignoring her and looking out the window.

"Okay, sorry," said Lindsey.

"Be quiet I said," Ichiro ordered again. Lindsey ducked her head as if attempting to hide it in a shell like a turtle.

"Stupid halfer," she overheard Taichi mutter.

That was how her life had been going ever since she moved to Japan with her mother to stay with her uncle and his family. For it was true she was a halfer. Her father was Japanese and her mother was American. The two had met and fell in love when her father had come to America to represent his family's business back when her mother as a lonely just out of college secretary for some Wallstreet stock then the two of them had lived a long happy life in America, with her father defying his family with the refusal to come home.

Then, unfortunetly her father passed away not long ago. When that happened, his brother, Lindsey's uncle, surprised both her and her mother by inviting the two of them to move back to Japan with the promise that he'd help look after and supprot the two of them. Her mother felt that it might be a good idea to at least make peace with her father's family so the two of them accept his offer

However the minute they got there, they were met with a cold reception by her uncle's wife and his two sons. They made it perfectly clear they weren't too thrilled with the notion of the two of them being here. Of course at least they were honest about it. Not too long after moving, Lindsey started to get a hunch that her uncle was actually after something else besides making peace within the family.

When Lindsey's father died, he left everything he own, including the stocks, and bonds that were worth millions all to her. Basically setting Lindsey up for life. When Lindsey came to Japan, her uncle immediately started asking her question about her father's business actions and the stalks and bonds he left. He was constantly looking into it, asking her and her other questions about it and on occasion talking to Lindsey about signing over some of them over to him for protection. The more he went on about it, the more it started to feel that her uncle was more interested in her inheritance then helping her and her mother out. Oh how she wished she and mother had stayed in America instead of coming here. She was really starting to miss her old home.

"We're here," Lindsey suddenly heard Ichiro suddenly said. Lindsey jumped and looked out of the window closest to her to examine her new school. It was big and pink. It looked amazing in all honesty. Under any other circumstances she'd be kind of excited to be attending school. However being here now sort of felt more like her uncle's trickery for some reason.

She was startled to hear the sound of a car door opening and realized her cousins were getting out of the car without her. She quickly followed suit and came out of the other door. As she came around the other side, she saw the two of them moving on without her. "Hey guys, where do I go first?" she tried calling out after them. Both Ichiro and Taichi continued to ignore her and moved onward towards the school. "Guys, guys I don't know where to go!" Lindsey tried to call out again.

"You'll figure it out," was all Ichiro would reply as the two disappeared into the school.

"But guys," Lindsey tried to protest as she ran up the stares as fast as she could. As she did, she accidentally slipped and started to fall down the stares. "Whoa!" she screamed as she started to fall. Suddenly out of nowhere, she felt a pair of hand come up around her and catch her.

"Huh?" said Lindsey looking up to see who her saver was. Above her stood a tall muscular man with black hair and a serious look. "Whoa," Lindsey muttered softly. The look of the man almost took her breath away.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a deep baritone voice.

"Uh yes, thank you," said Lindsey sheepishly. The big boy helped her back to her feet. Lindsey tried to get a better look at her hero. "Uh," she sputtered, "I'm kind of new here. I don't supposed you know where I'm supposed to go by chance?"

"Sure," said the boy bluntly as he opened the door for her and motioned for her to enter.

"Thank you," said Lindsey as she walked in. The two walked on in silence at first. "Um, my name is Lindsey Shaji. What's your name?" she asked after a short while.

"Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone calls me Mori," said the boy right as they came to two big doors that Mori opened for him.

"Thank you," said Lindsey again as she walked into a big office.

"Can I help you?" asked a lady at front desk.

"Um I'm Lindsey Shaji, this is my first day," Lindsey said timidly.

"Oh yes, your uncle already took care of your enrollment," said the lady. She pulled out a few sheets of paper and handed them to her. "The top one's your class schedule."

"Thank you," said Lindsey.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy," said the secretary with a bright smile.

Lindsey nodded before heading out looking over her schedule. "I don't know of I can find out where some of these places are," she said out loud. Suddenly she felt Mori take the schedule out of her hand and look it over himself. He nodded at her and started to lead her down the hallway. Lindsey followed without saying much until they came to a classroom that read 2-A. "This is the place?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah," Mori replied.

"Well thank you for all your help, Mori," Lindsey said.

"Sure," Mori said before walking off.

"Uh Mori," Lindsey called out after him before he could get too far. Mori stopped and looked back at her. "Will I see you again sometime?"

"Sure, you can come to my host club," Mori said.

"Host club?" said Lindsey.

"Oh my dear lady, you haven't heard of the Famous Ouran Host Club?" another boy asked suddenly coming up behind her. Lindsey jumped and turn to see a new boy with blond hair standing behind her.

"Well, I'm new here," she tried to explain.

"Oh a new flower has sprung in the garden known as Ouran," said the boy, "Welcome our precious happy garden sweet flower. May your presences make our garden even more grand."

"Um, thank you?" Lindsey said.

So Mori, who's you're new friend?" the boy asked.

"Lindsey Shoji," said Mori. For some reason Mori said that a bit deeper and his eyes almost looked narrow as he observed the boy with Lindsey.

"Well Lindsey Shoji, welcome to Ouran Academy. My name is Tamaki Suoh, the founder and king of the Ouran High School Host Club," said Tamaki.

"Oh hello," said Lindsey.

"I hope you will grace us with your presence at the club today after school," said Tamaki.

"Well I guess I can try," said Lindsey, "Where is it?"

"On the third floor, in the east wing of the building in the abandon Music room," another boy with black hair and glasses said coming up behind Tamaki, "If you need a map I can provide one for you."

"Oh thank you," Lindsey said, "Mr. Uh...,"

"Kyoya Ohtori Madam," said Kyoya, "Welcome to Ouran High Miss Shoji. There's been a lot of talk about you, mostly negative through your cousins."

"Yeah I could see that," said Lindsey.

"Never the less, you are more than welcome to our club today," Tamaki said suddenly putting his arm around her. He titled her chin upwards towards him. "We look forward to having you there my rare flower."

At that Mori suddenly came up and pushed Tamaki away. "Mori?" Tamaki said in surprise.

"You shouldn't overwhelm her so fast," Mori said.

"Huh?" said Tamaki sounding confused, "Mori this isn't like you." Mori just continued to glare at him with a no-nonsense look, hinting he was very serious about him not wanting Tamaki to touch Lindsey again.

"Uh Moir, why don't you just head to your class and we'll talk later alright?" Kyoya suggested.

"Sure," Mori said. He cast a glance at Lindsey before he left fully.

"Bye Mori, I hope to see you later," Lindsey said as he walked off.

Mori paused for a moment at hearing Lindsey's voice "Yeah, me too," he said at last.

"Wow, I've never known Mori to behave like that except around Hunny," said Tamaki.

"Uh who?" Lindsey asked. For some reason the name Hunny sounded like a girl's name and that made her feel nervous.

"Mitskuni Huninozuka, or Hunny as he called. He's Mori' cousin and a member of the host club as well. You'll meet him I'm sure," Kyoya explained.

"Oh okay," said Lindsey. The fact that this Hunny person was a guy made her feel a lot better.

Through out the rest of the day, Lindsey seemed to have no problem with her new school or most of her classmates. Most seemed to be really nice and helpful, especially Tamaki and Kyoya who seemed to have appointed themselves as her guides and helpers. If she needed any kind of help, they were there for her. It sure was making her feel a lot better than she had been feeling before.

By the time school was let out for the day, Lindsey was feeling the happiest she had since moving to Japan.

* * *

"Shall we see you in the club room Miss Shoji?" Kyoya asked as the three headed out.

"Oh yes, you can count on it," said Lindsey

"Good, you can take your time if you wish coming. We have to set up after all," said Kyoya.

"Sure of course," said Lindsey as she watched the two men head off. She was feeling really excited to see Mori again after all of this.

"There you are," she suddenly heard Ichiro called out. She turned and saw him and Taichi coming her way. "Come on we want to go home."

"Uh I'm not ready to go home," said Lindsey.

"Well get ready so we can go!" Ichiro ordered.

"Well no," Lindsey said.

"What?" said both her cousins.

"I said no, I'm not going home with you," said Lindsey. "I want to stay here and...,"

"And what, infect this place with all your halfer germs?" Taichi said.

"No I want to go see the host club," said Lindsey.

"The host club?" said both her cousins.

"No way are you going there!" said Ichiro.

"Why not?" Lindsey asked. "I don't have to go home with you, which I'm sure you'll like and I can have some fun for once."

"You're not going, come on!" Ichiro said.

"But I don't want to!" Lindsey maintained.

"Either you come home with us now or you're walking home!" Ichiro threatened.

"Well fine, I guess I'm walking home," said Lindsey, "I'll see you at home."

"Hey!" Ichiro shouted as he suddenly grabbed her arm suddenly, "Don't you think you can talk that way to us and walk away like that...,"

Suddenly another hand grabbed Ichiro's arm. All three turn to see it was Mori.

"Let her go," he ordered calmly but seriously.

"Okay, okay fine, I'm letting go," Ichiro said releasing Lindsey's arm.

"Have fun walking home," Taichi made sure to call out as he and his brother left.

"Thank you Mori," Lindsey said.

"Sure" said Mori, "Are you coming to the club?"

"Yes I was," said Lindsey. The two walked on together, not saying much but both managed to have a smile on their faces.

Soon they arrived at the music room like Kyoya had said and Mori opened the door for her.

"You're quite the gentleman Mori," Lindsey said blushing. Mori smiled back at her and looked like he was about to say something when suddenly...,

"Lin-Chan!"

"Ah," Lindsey managed to scream right before she saw what looked like a small child land in her arms. He smiled at her giggling.

"Are you Lin-Chan?" he asked.

"Uh I guess, who are you?" Lindsey asked.

"Oh you can call me Hunny!" said boy.

"What?" said Lindsey nearly dropping him, "You're Hunny, Mori's cousin and member of the host club?"

"That's right!" said Hunny giggling again, "Takashi told me so much about you, I couldn't wait to meet you!"

"Mori talked?" asked tow voices at once. Lindsey looked past Hunny to see two red haired boys heading her way.

"Hey come on guys be nice," said another boy with brown hair walking past with a tray with a full tea set on it. At least he was dressed as boy. For some reason Lindsey was on the impression that he was actually a girl.

"Oh we'er not being that mean," said the twins.

"Actually Hikaru and Kaoru, Haruhi's right, don't be so cruel," said Kyoya, "The girl is new here after all. We want her to feel welcome."

"Righit, sorry," said both twins.

'Is that the only way those two talk or something?" Lindsey thought.

"Come on Lin-Chan , you can sit at mine and Takaishi's place so you can sit next to him!" Hunny said tugging at her hand and pulling her towards a set of love seats.

"Oh sure," Lindsey said as she and Moir followed Hunny. Mori made a very big effort in making sure he got the place next to her. He barley made an effort in moving away from her. When other girls came to sit with them, Mori only acknowledged them when they asked him a direct question. Most of the time Hunny seemed to be taking up their attention anyway so it didn't really matter anyway.

Lindsey was having a great time just sitting next to Mori as time kept moving onward. All too soon club hours were done and all the girls were starting to head home.

* * *

"Did you have a good time Miss Shoji?" Haruhi asked as he cleaned up the mess Hunny had more or less made with all the cakes and sweets he had been eating.

"Oh yes, very much. I almost hate to go home," said Lindsey. She cast her eyes down as she said that since she really didn't want to go home. She felt Mori's hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I should start walking home," said Lindsey.

"You're walking home?" Hikaru asked.

"Why not just call for your car?" asked Kaoru.

"Well, I don't think my family will send me out one," said Lindsey, "I should get going!" She tried to hurry to the door but was stopped by something big and heavy landing on her back. She turned her head and happened to see Hunny had landed on it.

"There's no need to walk home Lin-Chan, Takahis can take you home," he said.

"Sure," Mori said without hesitation. He even opened the door again for her. Lindsey blushed a little more before heading out with him. Mori was definitely making her feel a whole lot better.

"Uh was it just me or did it seem like Lindsey wasn't too eager to go home?" Haruhi asked once Mori and Lindsey were gone.

"It could be because she wasn't," said Kyoya looking over his laptop, "Up until now Miss Shoji lived in America, New York to be accurate, with her mother and father. However her father recently passed away and her uncle invited her and her mother to move to Japan to help look after them. It should be noted however that her father's side of the family weren't too happy with his marriage choice and so far her aunt and her two cousins haven't been the most welcoming to the two women."

"Oh really, I feel sorry for her," said Haruhi.

"Well good thing she met Takashi then huh?" said Hunny, "Didn't you see how happy the two of them seemed together?"

"Yes that's true, love is a really special thing huh?" Tamaki asked with a confident smile.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM

Dedicated to LindzM89 as one of my six thank you stories

Lindsey wasn't sure what to say as she drove with Mori in his car. It was quiet like when she drove with her cousins, but it was a different kind of silence. Not one of awkwardness but one of peacefulness, the kind Lindsey didn't mind really.

"Are you coming to host club tomorrow?" Mori suddenly asked.

"Huh?" said Lindsey caught off guard by his sudden question, "Well I supposed I could make it. Would you like it if I did?"

"Sure," Mori said looking slightly away. Lindsey was sure he was blushing. Soon the car pulled up in front of her uncle's house.

"Thank you for giving me a ride," Lindsey said as she started to get out of the car.

"Sure," Mori said. He watched as Lindsey headed to her front door before letting the driver go on.

Lindsey smiled and sighed happily as she walked down the front hallway holding her bag close to her chest. She was feeling great and she didn't think anything was going to damper her spirit.

"Who's there?" she suddenly heard a voice asked a she past the lounge. She stopped at the door way to see her aunt sitting up from the couch with a romance book in her hand, "Oh it's you," she said with a sneer, "What's this about you giving my sons problems over coming home?"

"I wouldn't really call it problems. I had just wanted to stay at the school to attend a club," Lindsey tried to explain.

"A club?" sad her aunt, sounding disgusted about the idea. She got up from the couch and walked over to Lindsey wit ha serious look, "Get one thing straight, when my son's tell you to do something, you do it no question asked, no arguing, you understand?!"

Lindsey held her book bag closer to her chest. "I'll try to keep that in mind," was her only reply before walking on.

"Don't you sass me girl, you hear me!" her aunt continued to yell after her as she walked on. Lindsey tried to ignore her shouts as she walked on. As she kept walking on, she could hear the sound of her uncle's voice. She followed it until she came to his office and she happened to hear not only his voice but also her mothers.

"...and you got to admit, this would be the better choice for you and your daughter," her uncle was saying.

"Are you sure?" her mother asked.

"Yes of course, why would I lead you astray?" her uncle asked.

"Well I guess," her mother said, still not sounding like she was convinced about what it was she and her brother-in-law were talking about.

"Mother?" Lindsey asked as she walked into the office quickly.

"Oh Lindsey, welcome home," her uncle said calmly as he tucked something into his pocket.

"What were you two doing?" asked Lindsey asked.

"Nothing Lindsey, nothing you need to worry about. However I think we need to talk," said her mother, "Why didn't you listen to your cousins and give them an attitude about going home?"

"I didn't think it was to much of a problem. all I did was say I wanted to stay home and attend a club some of the students had invited me to," Lindsey tried to explain.

"Oh that was it? Just a club visit?" said her uncle, "the boys made it seemed like you had told them to get lost or something. They didn't say anything about you wanting to do a club activity. Well no harm then."

"Thanks I guess," said Lindsey,"But what were you two talking about?"

"Never mind Lindsey, go do your homework," her mother insisted ushering her out of the room.

"Okay," Lindsey said as she reluctantly obeyed her mother. She could only imagine what it was her uncle and mother were talking about.

* * *

The next day when Lindsey and her cousins came to school, she was surprised to see Mori standing in the courtyard, waiting for her.

"Mori?" she said as she ran up to him, "Good morning."

"Good morning ," Mori also said with a smile.

"Lindsey, get to class," Ichiro barked as he and Taichi started to get out of the car as well.

"I will, in time, " Lindsey, "I'll figure it out." Bot her cousins looked stunned by her comment.

"Come on, let's just get away from her," Ichiro said to his brother as they started to talk off. Lindsey turned her attention and looked up at Mori.

"I'm looking forward to the host club today," she said.

"Good," Mori replied.

As time went on, the only good thing Lindsey felt she had in her life was the host club and getting to be with Mori.. Each time she went there and say next to him, all her troubles seemed to go away if only for a moment. Mori was always giving her most of his attention. Luckily none of the other customers seemed to notice let alone mine the way Mori was always fussing over her. Hunny seemed to keep taking their attention towards him instead.

However, each day it would soon come down to when club hours would be over and she'd have to go home.

"I really hate having to leave club," Lindsey said one day as she started to leave, "Especially since it's Friday and I won't get to come back until Monday."

"Don't worry fair flower, I'm sure time will fly by and you'll be back here before you know it," Tamaki said kissing her hand.

"Uh thanks," Lindsey said bluntly. She heard Mori give off a grunt of annoyance. "I'll see you on Monday Mori."

"Sure," said Mori.

"Or sooner if you want," said Hunny.

"Huh?" said Lindsey.

Hunny giggled and held up a ticket for a zoo. "You and Takashi should go together this weekend don't you think?"

"Oh I don't want to put him out," said Lindsey.

"Oh you won't be, right Takashi?" Hunny asked.

"Sure," said Mori.

"Really?" said Lindsey, "Well great, can you pick me up at 10?"

"Sure," said Mori.

Lindsey smiled before hurrying out of the room with delight. She was certain this was going to be great.

* * *

When Lindsey came home that day, she didn't even acknowledge anyone, even when they were yelling at her. She more or less locked herself up in her room and didn't even come out for dinner. She was too busy trying to figure out what to wear tomorrow.

The next morning Lindsey didn't come out of her room for breakfast either since she was busy really getting ready. When she did come out, she headed straight to the front door hoping to avoid anyone. However, just as she grabbed the door handle, she heard someone calling out her name, "Lindsey." Lindsey turned around and saw her mom, uncle and aunt all standing behind her.

"Where are you going?" her uncle asked.

"Out," Lindsey said.

"Out where, out to do drugs? Out to sell yourself for sex?!" her aunt asked.

"Excuse me," Lindsey mother said sounding offended.

"I'm not that stupid. I'm just going out with a boy from school who's been really nice to me since I started going to Ouran," Lindsey insisted.

"Oh it's a date huh?" said her uncle, "Well that's fine.. We were just worried about you since you were holding up in your room since you got home."

"Sorry, I was just really excited and wanted to figure out what to wear with all of this," Lindsey said. Her mother smiled at that comment while her uncle merely nodded his head in understanding.

"That's just fine. You go and have fun," he said. He turned and looked to Lindsey's mother, "This will get us some time to talk."

"Talk about what?" asked Lindsey.

"Don't worry about it honey. You just go ahead and go have fun on your date," said her mother, as she and her uncle walked off.

"But Mom," Lindsey tried to protest.

"Just go," her aunt said as she too walked off.

Lindsey stood there stun until she heard the doorbell rang. She jumped before opening the door to see Mori standing there.

"Hi," he said, only to see that Lindsey look upset. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's my uncle," Lindsey immediately started to explain sounding really upset, "I'm pretty sure he's trying to swindle my mother and I out of my inheritance!"

"Hmm," Mori grunted. He took Lindsey's hand and pulled her towards his car.

"So are we stil lgoing to the zoo?" Lindsey asked.

"No, were going to help you with your problem," said Mori.

"How are you going to do that?" Lindsey asked.

"With Kyoya," Mori explained.

* * *

"Um Mori, I thought you said we were just getting Kyoya's help. Why are all the other hosts here?" Lindsey asked as she stood in Kyoya's room with all the other hosts, "Also why is Haruhi in such girly clothes?"

Tamaki and the twins looked like in a panic.

"See, I told you we didn't have to all be here," Haruhi said looking down at her pink shirt and pants.

"Why are you all here?" Lindsey asked.

"When I called Takashi asking him if he was taking you to the zoo, and he said he was taking you here instead. Naturally I had to spread the word so everyone came here to see what was going on," Hunny explained.

"Oh okay," said Lindsey, "But what about Haruhi?"

"One thing about a time," Kyoya said as he kept working on his computer.

"Don't worry our precious flower, we'll help fix your problem. That's one of the duties of the Ouran High School Host Club!" Tamaki declared.

"Are you sure?" Lindsey asked.

"Well I'm not sure how much help we'll be," Kyoya made sure to mention, "All I can find reasons why your uncle would be after your inheritance."

"Have you found anything?" Lindsey asked.

"No, it looks like your uncle is doing really well financially. Even if he were to go broke now, he'd have enough money to cover through his grandchildren at least," said Kyoya.

"Then what does he want with my inheritance?!" Lindsey asked sounding upset. "Why did he insist on bringing me and my mother here?! What does he want?! I know he wants something!"

"Calm down I'm sure we can find out," Kyoya said, only to get interrupted by the sound of his door bursting open. Everyone turned and saw Mori was heading out fast of the room.

"Mori, where are you going?" Lindsey asked as she and the hosts all ran after him. Mori kept walking until he he came to the front door and got into his car.

"Lindsey," he said motioning her to get in the car with him.

"Did he just say my name?" Lindsey said as she did come into the car and took off with Mori.

"Should we follow him?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course we should," said Hikaru.

"It's no fun not to," said Kaoru.

"That's not what I meant," said Haruhi.

"We know, we don't care though," said the twins as the rest of the hosts all came into one random drove off after Mori's car.

* * *

Lindsey wasn't sure if she should say anything as she and Lindsey drove. She hoped wherever they were going it wasn't some place bad. All too soon she saw her uncle's house in the background.

"Why are we coming back here?" she asked.

"To get some answers," was all Mori would answer as they came to the door.

"We're back at Lindsey house?" Haruhi said as the other hosts came up towards Lindsey's house.

"I think Takashi's trying to be helpful," said Hunny smiling. He and his friends all hurried after him.

As Mori pushed the doors open, he accidentally hit Lindsey's two cousins with them.

"Owe!" both moaned.

"What are you doing back?" Ichiro asked. Mori ignored them and helped lead Lindsey past them.

"What is going on?" Taichi asked right as both were pushed off to the side and into the walls by the other hosts.

"Out of the way losers," said both twins as they all came running into the house. They ran to keep up with Lindsey as they came towards Lindsey's uncle's office.

* * *

Mori pushed the doors open in time to see catch Lindsey's mother and her uncle hugging.

"thank you so much!" said her mother.

"Mother what are you doing?!" Lindsey asked. Both grown-ups looked over at her in shock.

"Lindsey what are you doing home so soon?" her mother asked.

"Lindsey wants some answers from you!" Mori said pointing to Lindsey's uncle.

"Questions? What kind of questions?" asked her uncle.

"What is going on?!" Lindsey said walking over her uncle mostly, "What are you up to?! What do you want with us?!"

"I was trying to help you I thought," her uncle tried to explain. He walked over to his computer and showed his screen, "I was helping showing you mother how to handle her stocks and bonds to make sure they stay secured and I was helping her to find a place all your own so you don't have to stay here."

"Really?"Lindsey asked.

"Yes and not soon enough," said her aunt suddenly making her presence know. Kyoya meanwhile headed over to the computer and looked over the info on it.

"He's not lying about these. If you followed these instructions you and your children and even your children's children could very be set for life," he said.

"Oh," Lindsey said as she almost sank to her knees in embarrassment. Mori however was quick to help support her. "I, I thought you were after my money."

"What, why would I drag you here to steal your money? I could have done that with you two back in America," said her uncle.

"But" Lindsey said, "why were asking me all these questions about the stocks and bonds?"

"I needed to know everything I could to make sure they were secured enough for you and your mother," her uncle explained.

"But I thought Dad had already made sure to that," said Lindsey

"Well, not 100%" said her mother, "I had noticed some of them seemed off so that's why I contacted your uncle in the first place."

"_You_ contacted him?" asked Lindsey.

"I was scared and a bit panicked after your father died. So I felt I needed help," her mother explained.

"Oh," said Lindsey, "I feel so stupid!" She was surprised when her uncle put his arm around her.

"No, you're just scared and confused and that can make you jump to some conclusions like this," he said.

"Sure that's it," muttered her aunt.

"So then our we going to move soon Mother?" Lindsey asked.

"I think so, I think we made have found a great penthouse condo that we should be really happy together," said her mother, "That is if you want to stay in Japan."

Lindsey turned and looked up at Mori.

"Well I think we can give it a good try," she said. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Oh goody," said her aunt.

"Now then," her uncle said ignoring his wife, "don't you have something to go off and do Lindsey?"

"Sure," said Mori, "Sorry."

"It's fine young man," said Lindsey's uncle.

"You must really care about my Lindsey, it's cute," said her mother.

"Thanks Mother," said Lindsey as she pulled Mori out of the office, along with the other hosts.

* * *

"Well that wasn't exciting at all," complained the twins.

"But at least everything is worked out," said Tamaki happily.

"Are you feeling better Lindsey?" Haruhi asked.

"I think so, if it's true what my uncle's doing," said Lindsey.

"Don't worry, I promise you we'll keep watching this just in case," Kyoya assured her.

"Thank you," said Lindsey.

"Now you can go to the zoo!" said Hunny happily.

"Right the zoo," said Lindsey. She stopped real fast and waited for the rest of the hosts to go on. Mori however stopped where she was and looked at her confused.

"Takashi," she said, using his real name for the first time, "Thank you for standing up for me like that. I don't know what was going to happen if things kept going on as they were with me not trusting my uncle and going on as we were."

Of course," said Mori, " I like you after all." Lindsey blushed so bright as she felt Mori's kiss on her cheek. Her life was actually starting to feel as great as it had before her dad died. And she owed it all to Mori and the host club.


End file.
